


Books abandoned

by 00FFFF



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, I really love the dynamic between these two, Rated T for swearing, Sassy lion friend who really just needs cuddles every now and again, Wholesome, petting, read when sleep deprived for best effect, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Phobos pets Meouch. A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Books abandoned

The words on the pages begin to melt into each other. Phobos blinks repeatedly, but he can feel himself start to doze off already.  _ Crap. _ What time was it? How long has he been here? They’ve got another show to play tomorrow, he really ought to go to bed already.   
There’s only a few more chapters left, but he can’t get himself to focus anymore. It’s been a while since he found himself so invested in a story like this, but he supposes he’ll have to finish it tomorrow morning. Phobos sighs, and closes the book. He’s about ready to get up and finally call it a night when he’s met with resistance.

On his lap, snoring ever so slightly, was the head of a certain sassy feline band member. 

_ What the fuck? _

Phobos drops his arms slowly to the side, taking in the situation he’s found himself in. Meouch is cuddled up on the couch, his head neatly tucked in (or on) Phobos’ lap. He looks to be deep asleep. Phobos stares in disbelief. How did he not notice this until now?

He knows he can’t get up. Phobos, of all people, knows better than to wake Meouch from one of his naps. The lion is known for not only his sass, but also his moods when he’s awoken by anything other than the smell of freshly baked pancakes.   
But he can’t get to the kitchen like this. The grumpy lion in question is laying  _ on top _ of him. An endearing sight, but a terrifying thought.

Phobos tries to remember what could have led to this predicament. The four of them had played a show for one of their biggest crowds to date, and they’d gone for drinks afterwards. When they were ready to go back, Meouch had said that he wanted to stay a bit longer, so they left without him.   
At home Sung was the first one to head back to his room, and Havve must have followed soon after. Phobos was absorbed in his new book, and stayed in the living room for God knows how long. When did Meouch even get home? Sneaky fucker didn’t even make a sound. Surely Phobos would have heard the old, creaky door open and close. Right?

Phobos turns his head to look at the clock. He can’t quite make it out, but it’s way past 3 in the morning. A yawn escapes his mouth, muffled by the helmet he’s still wearing. He looks down at Meouch. His snores only seem to get deeper and louder.  _ God.  _ He could be stuck here for a while. Meouch’s naps aren’t really naps in the traditional sense. He’s not one to sleep for short periods of time. But oh, can he fall asleep in the strangest of places.

But here? On his  _ lap? _ In all the years they’ve traveled together this has never happened before. Hell, Meouch has never even voluntarily  _ sat _ next to him before. In what world did Meouch let himself fall asleep like this?

Phobos reaches forward and attempts to drop his book on the coffee table, but he just can’t reach it without disturbing Meouch. So he sits back, and waits. Sooner or later the big cat would wake up, realize where he is, and leave him as soon as possible. With or without swearing.

Minutes pass, and Meouch’s snores ( _ or are they purrs? No, don’t be silly, Phobos. Meouch doesn’t do purrs _ ) continue at a steady pace. The rhythmic vibrations making Phobos sleepier by the second. The fact that both his legs had fallen asleep as well doesn’t help, either.   
But no way in hell is he going to let himself fall asleep right here. Sung would never let the both of them hear the end of it. And if Meouch woke up, finding him asleep as well... Then he... No, he’d rather not think about it.

Hesitantly, not having much else to do with a big lion holding him in place, Phobos rests his free hand on Meouch’s head.  _ No reaction. That’s good, right? _ Phobos thinks, and he starts twiddling a tuft of fur between his fingers. Meouch’s mane is rough and tangled to hell and back (he must not groom himself too often, what with all the touring going on right now), but it’s also incredibly fluffy. Eager to have something to keep him awake, he lets himself pet his band member's mane. 

It’s nice. Deep into the night, with nobody else awake, almost too sleepy to care about anything. Phobos combs his hand through his bandmate’s fur, scratches him behind his ears, and listens to the soft, silly noises he makes in his sleep. Sometimes his whiskers twitch, and Phobos would retract his hand immediately out of fear that he’d wake up, but he kept on snoring, and Phobos kept on playing with his hair. 

He looks so peaceful, facing Phobos. Opposite to what he’s usually like on stage (or off stage, for that matter). Phobos has seen Meouch take countless naps, but he always seemed to sleep with one eye open. For when Sung would try and touch his mane, or poke at his tail or nose, he would wake up in an instant and lash out.

But this time, he looks content. Happy, even. He must really be exhausted to sleep through all of this. Phobos doesn’t think he’s ever seen Meouch as calm as he is right now.

God knows how much time has passed when Meouch starts to stir a bit. He lets out a huge yawn, showing off his sharp teeth. Phobos is shaken from his sleepy state of mind, now alert and very much aware of his position in regards to Meouch. He pulls his hand away immediately. 

_ Oh god, here we have it. He’s waking up. I’m so gonna get it. _

Meouch stares up through half-open eyes. He groans and yawns again, blinking a couple times.

“Oh hey, Phobos.”

…

_ Excuse me? _

Meouch has never reacted so calmly to his presence. Was he sleep-talking? Wait. Was  _ Phobos _ dreaming all along?

Phobos awkwardly raises his hand in a ‘hi’ kind of way. He then points at his book, which he’s still holding.

Meouch looks up, and then seems to realize. “Aw crap, man. Did I disturb your reading? Wait, what time is it?” The lion got up immediately, stretching himself out. Phobos can feel the life flow back into his sleeping legs.

He gets up too, once the tingling sensation in his feet resides. Phobos drops his book on the table, and heads straight towards his room. He lets out a big yawn himself, this time, which Meouch must have heard. 

“G’night, Phobs.” his sleepy voice sounds. Phobos turns around, and sees Meouch already making himself comfortable on the couch again, now having claimed Phobos’ warm spot.

Phobos smiles and nods.

_ Good night, Big Cat. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Title from 'Turn the Lights Off' by Tally Hall, as always ;)


End file.
